mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pieratt's
'''Pieratt's '''is an American appliance, electronic and furniture retailer headquartered in Kentucky. History Raised during the Great Depression of the 1930s in Madison and Fayette Counties, Henry Franklin Pieratt grew up with the desire of attaining the American Dream. By 1945, Frank had returned from the Pacific Theater of World War II with a Purple Heart award and hopes of turning his service in the Signal Corps in radio repair into a career. In 1946, Frank opened Pieratt Radio & Electric on East High Street in Lexington, KY. In this small shop, Frank would repair radios and small appliances, and occasionally sell a repaired radio. From this small shop, he began the Pieratt legacy of “Honor Bound” service. Incorporated in 1948 as Pieratt Radio & Television, Frank relocated to 816 Euclid Ave in Lexington, and began primarily selling new radios and televisions. Frank would demonstrate this “new invention” of television via a station wagon with a mobile antenna tower, which he would drive to customers’ homes for hour-long demonstration. Frank Pieratt opened a second location in 1952 at 933 Winchester Road in Lexington. This coincided with Pieratt’s expanding into the major home appliance category. For nearly 40 years, this location served as the main office and showroom for Pieratt’s as the company grew to become a household name in Central Kentucky. In 1988, Frank’s son, Bruce W. Pieratt, was promoted to President and CEO of Pieratt’s and continues as the head of the company to this day. Under his direction, Bruce has grown Pieratt’s and continued the legacy started by his father so many years ago. Today, Pieratt's is a full service home appliance, television, furniture, and bedding retailer with customers throughout Kentucky, Tennessee, Ohio, and Indiana with three showrooms located in Lexington and Richmond, a service center, a clearance center, and a warehouse distribution center. Staffed with highly skilled and manufacturer-trained technicians, Pieratt's Service Center has been awarded the prestigious "Outstanding Service Award" 19 times as presented by the National Association of Retail Dealers of America, as well as as the designation of “Consumer-rated best service in Central Kentucky” through an independent survey. Our technicians average over 10 years of service with Pieratt’s, and contribute greatly to Pieratt's reputation for fast, dependable, quality service, and timely repairs. Along with Pieratt’s award-winning service department, our sales professionals offer customers expert advice during the purchasing experience. Intensive and comprehensive product training is the key to success of a Pieratt's sales professional. Each sales associate is certified through training programs by Nationwide Marketing Group, the largest buying and marketing group in North America, and each associate attends regular sales training from manufacturer trainers to remain knowledgeable of the latest products and benefits available to our customers. This has led to Pieratt’s being named the “Favorite Place to Buy Appliances” and “Favorite Place to Buy Furniture” by readers of the Lexington Herald-Leader and Kentucky.com. Until his passing in 2001, Frank Pieratt served the people of Central Kentucky with his promise: “To fulfill more customers’ needs and expectations the right way, the first time, every day.” The company, now under the leadership of his son Bruce Pieratt, still upholds his values, and this philosophy continues to allow Pieratt’s to be trusted and favored by Central Kentuckians for appliances, televisions, furniture, and mattresses.Category:Retailers by type Category:Retailers Category:Department stores Category:Discount stores Category:Electronic Stores Category:Appliance Stores Category:Furniture Stores